New Love-- oneshot
by seb2006
Summary: After hearing Hinata's confession about Naruto's feelings... Things have went... well... nice. Read more to find out. Rated M for lemony scene


A/N: This is my first Fanfiction, so don't hate!

No big Author's Note, so get reading!

New Love

A day after the Invasion of Pain, Naruto walked past the now-destroyed Konohagakure. There were many thoughts in his mind, the Invasion, the Akatsuki, the reconstruction of Ramen Ichiraku, but his mind highlighted one single thought. It was Hinata's words to him before fighting the Deva Path of Pain.

"Did she really mean that?" Naruto said, staring at the Hokage Monument. "No, she couldn't. I'm a loser. A demon. She can't love me."

Kiba overheard him talk. He and Akamaru went to where Naruto was.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I heard what you said."

"You did?"

"You're stupid for not believing that Hinata loves you. Why'd you think she blushes and faints everytime she sees you?"

Naruto quickly realized that, like a lightbulb turned on. He knew that Hinata always fainted, blushed, and always looked at him. She always acted strange when Naruto's around, but he was too oblivious and too focused on Sakura the entire time.

"Talk to Hinata," Kiba said, petting his horse-dog.

Without a response, Naruto dashed off to find the Hyuuga Heiress, leaving Kiba alone.

Hinata didn't expect to live when she fought Pain, and she feels awkward. "Will Naruto-kun accept me?" Asked the Hyuuga, walking to the hospital to treat wounded.

Out of nowhere, Naruto pinned Hinata to the ground from behind to keep her from leaving, which he expected.

Hinata sent out a squeal and elbowed Naruto in the face, knocking him sideways.

Hinata turned around and found Naruto, on the ground, holding his cheek.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" Asked a worried Hinata.

"It's alright." Responded Naruto.

"Hinata, can I talk to you for a second?"

"S-Sure..." Hinata stutters once again.

They walk to a nearby alley, between two ruined buildings.

"Did you mean what you told me yesterday?" Asked Naruto.

"Y-y-..." Hinata couldn't answer, and tears fell from her closed lavender eyes.

Naruto hugged Hinata and tried to comfort her. Now in Naruto's arms, Hinata felt comfortable. The blonde ninja cleaned her cheeks from tears.

"So, about the question..."

"Y-yes... I d-did mean it."

Naruto apologized for being so dense about Hinata's feelings, which was very obvious. Only he didn't know about it.

"I loved you since the academy, Naruto-kun. You've been there for me. Your hard work has inspired me not to give up. You were everything to me. When I was on missions with you, I become filled to the brim with joy! You ar-"

She got cut off when Naruto's and Hinata's lips met. It wasn't sloppy, not too hard, but a soft and delicate kiss. They broke off after two seconds into the kiss.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." Said Naruto.

Hinata hearing him add the "chan" suffix to her name made her happy, so happy, she blushed a deep red. She expected herself to faint, but those times were over. Naruto, her childhood crush, kissed her, which made her face turn redder than a tomato. That's when she fainted.

Naruto caught her and took her to his home, which was still conveniently standing, and took her to his bed.

Sakura, who was jumping from building to building, oversaw what happened with the two.

"I guess Hinata finally found the courage... Or maybe it was Naruto that started it..." Sakura said.

Hinata woke up, with Naruto sitting next to the bed, caressing her cheek.

Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto once again. Yup. They were lovers now.

4 Months Later

Reconstruction of Konoha is finished. One can wonder how they rebuilt it so fast.

Naruto woke up from his slumber and ran to Ichiraku, and he ran towards the shop, screaming "YEEEEESSSSSSSSS" while running to the stand.

With a puff of smoke, he perfectly lands on one of the seats. Teuchi, seeing Naruto, quickly shot his head up and welcomed his best customer around.

"Miso Ramen please!" Naruto ordered.

In ten minutes, a bowl of Ramen lands on the table in front of him.

He eats his ramen with delight, as he hasn't eaten an Ichiraku ramen for four months, only instant ramen. He got done, paid and walked along the road, being as happy as ever. He saw Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino walk to the Barbecue restaurant, where the Konoha 11 mostly hang out.

He wanted to follow them in, seeing Hinata is there, but it's probably a girls get together, and besides, he's already full from eating ramen, so he decided to leave them alone and train for a while.

He went to an empty field outside of Konoha to train on trees, and sure enough, Lee's there. But he's not training as usual, he's walking casually.

"What happened, dude?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-san…" responded Lee. "I'm going off to see the girls at BarBeQ."

He and Naruto walked together to see their girlfriends. Lee had Sakura, since Sasuke had left the village long ago, and Naruto had Hinata.

They got there quick, racing each other to the restaurant. They argued who got there first, to Naruto, it reminded him of Sakura and Ino's argument about who came in the classroom first.

They searched for the girls. After a few looksies, they finally found them. Lee sat next to Sakura, and Naruto sat next to Hinata. Tenten and Ino waited for their boyfriends to come in. Neji came in. He was with Tenten. Chouji came in soon after, he with Ino. Sure enough, he ate most of the meat.

"So, Hinata," asked Ino. "Have you been getting it along with Naruto?"

A blush appeared on Hinata's cheeks.

"We've dated for 4 months." Hinata said.

Naruto put his arm around his girlfriend and and kissed her cheek.

"She's awesome. The bestest girlfriend ever!" Naruto yelled.

Their table got looks and stares, and the entire restaurant turned silent.

"He can be such a drag…" mumbled Shikamaru.

Sakura slapped him across the face. "You're too loud!"

Naruto apologized while Hinata rubs his cheek. Naruto knew that she didn't focus her chakra into her hands, and if he got hurt by it, it would be worse if she had pushed all her chakra into her palm.

The boys and girls had a good time together and left to their separate ways.

Naruto and Hinata walked to Hinata's home. Once they got there, they gave each other a good-bye kiss.

"Bye, Hina-chan!" called out Naruto.

Naruto left and Hinata closed the estate doors. She walked to her room, but Hiashi stopped her.

"How long have you been with that person?" asked Hiashi, with an intimidating face.

"F-f-four m-months fath-father." Hinata said, scared.

"You kept that a secret for four months?" asked an annoyed Hiashi.

"I forbid you for seeing that demon!"

"You're not the boss of me! I can do whatever I want without your permission!"

Hinata fled the house and went to Naruto's.

The Head Hyuuga was proud that she can stand up to herself, but also angry to the fact she disobeyed his rules.

Hinata knocked on Naruto's door.

"Hey, babe!" Naruto said.

"Since when did you start calling me 'babe'?" Asked Hinata, with a playful tone.

"Since now."

Naruto pulled her in for a kiss. This time, it was a full blown make out session. When they needed air, they broke off, and did it again and again and again. They finally stopped, their lips swollen from kissing.

"Hina-chan, should we take our relationship… further?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Asked a puzzled Hinata.

Naruto explained to her what he wanted. Hinata's face blushed a deep crimson.

Hinata agreed, though not ready and emotionally, they went to the bedroom.

They undressed.

Hinata though, took long to take her clothes off. She's very anxious and embarrassed.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"I'm nervous… and… I never took my clothes off in front of anyone bef-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Naruto kissed her. He helped her undress, and next thing they knew, both of them were stark naked.

Naruto teased her by licking and sucking on her already hard nipples.

Soft moans from Hinata came out of her lips.

"I want you to touch me… down… there…" Hinata said.

Naruto did as he told and gently thrusted his fingers in and out of her. She moaned loudly. Hinata was about to explode, and then after a few more finger thrusting, her juices flowed on his index and middle finger. Hinata cried very loudly.

"I'm ready. Put it in…"

Naruto put his sex in hers.

Naruto gently thrusted it because he knew, since Hinata was a virgin, it would be painful. He gave Hinata time to get ready.

"Do it." Hinata commanded.

Naruto was afraid she would be hurt, but he had to do what he was told. He hesitated for five minutes, and then afterwards…

"AAGGGHHH!" Hinata cried out.

Naruto tore through her virginity. After that, he slowed down, to ease off her pain.

After a few moments, he thrusted faster, harder, and with every push, Hinata screams out.

"I want more! More!"

Naruto did it Harder, better, and faster(referencing to the Daft Punk song).

"I'm gonna blow!"

He did it inside of her. They both lie down, looking at each other, smiling.

A sudden thought stroke Naruto. He came inside her. They were gonna have a child!

"I have something to say to you, Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"Yes, my love?" Hinata responded.

"I… didn't.. use… a… condom…"

Hinata started laughing, leaving Naruto with a puzzled look on his face.

"Us Kunoichi use birth control, silly! Unless I don't take it then for sure we'd have a child!"

Naruto facepalmed as the words sank in.

The tired couple drifted off into sleep in their embrace, as comfortable as ever.

**5 Years Later**

The new couple has married. They live a good life. They find a new home and a new life. They thought of having kids, and everyone loved them as the best couple in Konoha.

The End

A/N: So what do you guys think? It may be a little bit bad because it's my first time. If I actually get positive reviews, then it's beginner's luck for me. If I have more experience, I'd make a follow-up story of this. Hinata and Naruto living life together… as a real married couple.

Some awesome Fanfiction to read!

**Two Halves by J R LeDoux (book one)**

**Twice Shy by J R LeDoux (book two)**

**Closer by Lynns**

If J R LeDoux reads this.. PLEASE CONTINUE TWICE SHY D:


End file.
